Known drill guides are designed to place guide wires parallel into bone. These known parallel drill guides maintain contact on the bone only when positioned about perpendicular to the bone. Drill guides should desirably maintain contact on the bone to protect the soft tissue surrounding the bone.
A drill guide, system and method which would maintain contact on the bone while placing parallel guide wires and screws into the bones at various angles (i.e., other than about 90 degrees) for use in surgical procedures are needed.